


A Midsummer's Night

by Calesvol



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: They have the night to themselves. They decide to spend it with each other.





	A Midsummer's Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, admittedly this is kind of late since I only recently became aware of trans!Alu potentially being a thing in fanon, so I decided to give it a go here! Seeing as it works out nicely, I honestly see myself writing Alu as trans from here on out.

Warning(s): E, sexually explicit

* * *

They kept each other like a secret. Stashed away like hidden tomes in secret compartments written only in a cipher they could understand, something that now made him dizzy with bliss. Though a dhampir, he didn’t possess all of a human’s passion and heat—not entirely. Enough that it was startling, almost, when the tender taste of her lips on his own was both sweeter than sugar and hotter than the flame Sypha conjured. He spun in the vertigo of their descent, loving every second as Sypha took command and lead them like a duel, a dance.

Alucard moaned softly when his back landed on the cushions of his own bed, shivering at the absence of the Speaker he watched hungrily from amid the spill of silk and a quilt over the sides, resisting every urge to take a hand and rub himself off while watching Sypha as she deliberately stripped off her clothing, of the blue shift she wore under a voluminous pair of trousers that ambiguously concealed her form. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t,” Sypha’s voice sharply cut through his aroused haze, though she smiled and there was a note of amusement.

It was enough for the blond to abruptly retract his hand from sliding down his abdomen towards his nether region with a faint flush, puffing with mock indigence. “Whatever you’re sure I was thinking of, I promise you, I wasn’t.” Hues of gold softened on the sight of her, swallowing thickly at her plush lips and wide, clear blue eyes. “I was...thinking of something else,” he admitted softly, letting himself drink the sight of her in. Truly, her beauty was overwhelming.

Smiling impishly, Alucard suddenly propped himself on his elbows almost anxiously when Sypha crawled on the bed and helped herself to straddle his lap, pausing before fully mounting him. “Alucard—is this...alright?” she ventured shyly, keeping herself suspended.

If anything, he only regretted that she’d stopped. “It’s fine, Sypha,” he placated while bringing his hand to cup her cheek, the woman smiling into it. “If anything should bother me at all, I’ll say so.” Lowering herself properly, the dhampir purred at the sensation of her warmth astride him, resisting every urge to lick his lips. In some respects, she was a sumptuous meal. In this instance, he felt the part of a starving man. Laying back fully, bracing his bare feet into the sheets, a hot sigh suffused his lips as he began rolling his hips and grinding up into her, eliciting a frank blush from the woman.

“Can I?” she broached again as fingers tugged at the hem of his untucked shirt, Alucard nodding slowly. From beneath did she feel the beginning of a slim, leather binder laced loosely enough to be comfortable when in action. At the knot at its start did clever fingers begin to undo the complex strands looped through holes that gradually loosened, Alucard lifting his back enough for Sypha to remove the leather binder to toss lightly aside.

Abdominal muscles tensed at her touch, but not unpleasantly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt a lover touch his skin, if ever. As the blond eagerly wormed from his top did Sypha descend upon exposed nipples with those lips he’d craved to feel on his skin, from the warmth to the teeth as she lapped at the pert nub hardening to her touch. “Sypha—“ His voice caught on a shuddering moan while her tongue cleverly tortured him, fingers digging into her scalp.

“Is something the matter, Alucard?” the woman quipped brightly as she unfurled her legs from straddling him, a hand of his following in a gesture of reluctance to break the contact, slotting herself in between Alucard’s thighs the man gladly spread to accommodate. From his chest did those lips descend, kissing a slow, reverent trail down his navel to where a line of hair trailed from his bellybutton and downwards, soft and downy. The dhampir exhaled a tense, aroused breath as the flesh between his hipbones quivered to the sensation.

“Sypha—“ he began to protest that brought her to a pause, much as he was loathe to stop her, “if you wanted, I could show you pleasure of a likes you’ve never known. Just say the word.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at that, poking her tongue out at Alucard. “And what if I want to show you a pleasure of the likes you’ve never known, hm? What will you do then?” she challenged impishly, earning a disgruntled stare that quickly transitioned to interest as she continued. “You’ve been staring at my lips all night, Alucard. You’re not very subtle, are you? I’m sure there’s places you want them. Places you’re aching for them to be?”

Alucard’s breathing slowed as his eyes dilated in obvious arousal and need, like a cat watching a canary and waiting to pounce, eyes locked with Sypha’s. “And where would those places be?” he asked huskily, throat bobbing as he swallowed, throat dry from the shallow breaths he’d been taking. Without answering did she begin audibly kissing further down his navel and to his sex still concealed by his breeches. There, she kissed between his thighs proper, tasting his groin wet with arousal and nipping at some of the cloth, and folds of flesh through it.

It would’ve been impossible to keep his thighs from clenching about Sypha’s skull the way they did, and he had to remain aware of his own prodigious strength so that he wouldn’t crush her. Gripping the sheets in a vice, he swore he could hear her chortle when they tore loudly from Alucard gripping them so hard. “Must you torture me like this?” he panted softly when he’d regained some breath, hair smeared on the sheets as a hot flush painted his cheeks and neck.

He was beautiful like this, Sypha thought as she began working off Alucard’s trousers—much to his relief—and removing the codpiece in his undergarments made to shape as he wished. Pale thighs slick with his essences and soaked in the musk of arousal made her mouth water and a knot of desire bunch in her solar plexus. His fingers carded and clenched in her messy strawberry blonde locks, unable to stifle a moan when he felt her tongue lap at his sex, between the labia where his pleasure was at its most sensitive. Sypha became but a mop of tussled hair he gripped for dear life as she ate him out, Alucard’s head thrown back as he choked on a silent scream and desperately searched for something to bite down on to keep him from crying out.

Alucard’s body rolled as she drank in his essences, barely coherent as heat surged between his thighs and a tightness flourished as a ball of tension that wound tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter. It was blissful to experience, mind in a scramble as it was reduced to carnal sensations every ounce of him swam in. Except his sight. No, he wanted every glimpse of the beautiful woman pleasuring him, of delicate hands bracing his thighs to try and prevent him from bucking. His hands gripping the sheets strained, body already bathed in the faint sheen of sweat and the musk of sex, nostrils flaring from the smell of it.

He felt like he was drowning in haze and heat, unable to wind tighter than he already was, “Sypha—“ he moaned in helpless warning, voice cracking on another groan he struggled to keep down. It was only then that his body released all the tension that had been building and his vision whited out, back arching sharply as his toes curled and sheets tore. Heat soared through every extremity, collapsing back on the bed after having called out her name at climax.

Though Sypha rose to begin maneuvering herself from between his legs, Alucard pulled her back and possessively smothered her in his embrasure, littering her face with kisses of his adoration for her. “Alucard!” the woman giggled as her body shook with mirth beneath him, still fairly clothed compared to him. Strong arms pulled her near and kissed every inch of skin he could find, legs entwined together. It was enough that what began mirthfully caused the points of contact to heat up, Sypha mewling in Alucard’s ear that caused the man to buck his hips with a hard grind against her sex. Nails dug into his shoulders, scraping hard, red lines that would fade faster than they were made.

“Don’t you think you deserve something like this, Sypha?” Alucard purred as he hungrily kissed beneath her jawline and down the curve of her throat, pleased by the flush that followed. Carefully did he untie her shift, lowering it with a pleased rumble as he kissed lower on her clavicle to the sternum between her soft breasts. “The scholar of the prophecy deserves the soldier’s gratitude, doesn’t she?” Fangs teased her pebbling nipples that he devoured hungrily, sucking at the soft, pink flesh, Sypha panting as nails raked into the blond’s back. He grunted pleasurably when her slender digits knotted into his hair and yanked encouragingly.

“You sound like one of those lovers from a bodice ripper,” Sypha couldn’t help but tease, Alucard lifting his head, brow lifted, before he snorted and craned upwards enough to capture her lips in a greedy kiss.

“Am I to take that as a negative thing, Miss Belnades?” he replied matter-of-factly, hand gripping her rear and rounding to the outer thigh where he encouraged her long leg to hitch around his waist.

“You’re insatiable,” Sypha groused in a jocular tone while Alucard merely grinned and nipped her ear.

“I’m sharing my bed with the most beautiful woman in Wallachia and you expect me not to act like a starving man?” came his heady reproach as Sypha shivered under the intensity of his gaze, willing her back not to arch incriminatingly despite how difficult she found it.

That statement alone was enough for her to fall quiet, caressing a hand along his cheek. “Alucard, be honest: when was the last time you were able to drink?” she inquired softly, a note of concern. This time, the one who shivered wasn’t her.

Alucard’s throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly. “It’s...been some time,” he admitted without further elaboration, Sypha’s expression becoming concerned. Her thumb stroked his cheekbone, coaxing him to look at her.

“If...you want, you can drink from me, Alucard. I don’t mind.”

“You’re sure?” he queried softly, almost disbelievingly. A faint smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. “Do I get my choice in target site?” Sypha nodded, likely knowing where this was going; though she wouldn’t say she’d had the experience until then, rumor had it that vampires making love and feeding from their partners was like imbibing an aphrodisiac. And...God above, even she had a morbid curiosity as to what it’d be like.

“I’ll be gentle,” Alucard assured with a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth, reverently kissing a trail to her breasts, honing upon one as he took part of it into his mouth and let his fangs protrude and carefully puncture the fleshy mound, Sypha moaning softly while hands dug into his scalp where she held fistfuls of his hair.

She gasped hotly when he began drinking, head hazy with both arousal and faint pain alike while he gulped down what he could of her blood, grinding against her sex as his own carnality spiked from the encounter, of the hormones and pleasure-inducing chemicals circulating her blood. His nostrils flared with the scent of her pheromones, embrace tightening possessively.

“ _Sypha._ ” His tone was full of yearning when he unlatched from her breast, mouth smeared red and blissfully licking what had smeared on his lips until his tongue was red. Sypha froze in place when she heard her name, heavy with desire and rutting against her slick, wet sex. “I want you, Sypha.” It was hard not to have her very ears tinge pink from such an admission, tapering off on a growl. “I’m going to make you scream my name,” he promised huskily, subjecting her neck with more hungry kisses.

Loosing from their embrace somewhat, Sypha watched as Alucard rifled through an end table and produced a phallus with leather strips affixed to it. With a fleeting kiss to her lips, he ruefully extricated himself from their passionate embrace and began tying the leather strands about his waist and thighs, a light beige phallus weighty against his groin but positioned where he’d feel any pressure against it. While that was done, elsewhere did he find a small vial of what appeared to be some slick, clear substance he coated his fingers and the phallus with, then taking another generous globule and smeared it between his fingers. Sypha’s heart was pounding into her throat by that point, trying to resist the urge to squeeze her thighs to pleasure herself while he prepared.

Suspending himself over her again, Alucard leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues sliding together as breaths mingled heatedly. She moaned into his mouth when those fingers were inserted inside her sex, squirming helplessly while the dhampir smirked triumphantly at how undone his lover was becoming, back arching and at the mercy of his direction. That alone was an arousing sight, that he had such a powerful woman’s pleasure in his hand and how he intended to milk it thoroughly.

Carefully did he train the head of the phallus against her entrance, teasing the well-lubed appendage inside as Sypha groaned brokenly from the sensation. “More—“ she goaded on a moan while Alucard lavished her neck with kisses, gathering her in his arms again before an idea came to him.

“Sypha, get on my lap,” he instructed suddenly, the blonde too far gone for a moment before it registered when he meant, chuckling at her disheveled state when he pulled her up by the bicep while exchanging positions. He situated himself on the plush comforter while ogling the woman’s body now that she was liberated from her heavy robes. A slim woman, to be sure, but deliciously sculpted and soft to the eye. He lewdly licked his lips, the Speaker partially shielding her breasts in some humorous show of modesty.

“You look like a particularly hungry wolf, Alucard,” she remarked as she sat upon his thighs, the phallus erect between hers as she undulated her hips against it, his arms gathering her close.

“And what if I am one?” he teased back when he ravenously kissed along her pulse, laving a stripe with his tongue that elicited a pleasurable shiver.

Huffing, Sypha mewled as she began working the phallus inside her, Alucard’s pupils blown wide as he braced his feet to thrust into her, laying back and allowing strong hips to do the work while she dug her nails into his abdomen for purchase. Sweat dripped from her brow as heat rose unbearably while the phallus did its work, shaped almost too perfectly as it scraped inside her vagina and hit pleasure points that had her moaning. The dhampir panted hard as larger hands steadied her hips while she rode him, caressing upwards to grope her breasts while coordinating his pelvis to rise and fall at a speed she liked, intending on fucking her hard until they were both breathless.

“Look at me, Sypha. I want to see you,” he murmured as his hips rose and fell in a sensual answer that had the woman blearily complying, panting roughly.

“H-Harder, Alucard, please—“ she pleaded, realizing that they wouldn’t get enough traction like that.

Sypha cried out when Alucard suddenly flipped them over, growling voraciously as he did just that and ravaged Sypha’s skin with hot, searing kisses and nips, an arm around her waist as he began fucking her in a frenzy—like a berserker from the northern tales. Yet, it was exactly what she wanted, screaming of God and his name until her throat grew hoarse. Skin clapped together as he fucked her mercilessly, sweat and their essences smearing together, so roughly that Sypha could no longer sustain a hitch about his waist.

“Alucard, wait—“ she briefly paused while Alucard huffed and panted hard, eyes wide with sexual excitement while Sypha managed to remove the phallus just enough to lapse to her stomach where she lifted her rear and still-dripping sex to him. The dhampir threw himself atop her and realigned the phallus as he fucked her with renewed vigor, her muscles aching as she maintained the position with Alucard’s arm about her waist and their skin slapping together. He spanked her rear a few times with a laughed snort, groping the sensitive, soft flesh before resuming his pace. Sypha could only scream his name as she forgot about God altogether—much to his delight—knowing the soreness to come would be tremendous despite how much she was lost in the passion of their infernal tryst.

Hoarsely did she swear an oath and his name when her climax came, a slam of release that nearly toppled her were it not for Alucard’s vice around her waist. Sypha’s vision whited out from the intensity and she quaked beneath him, he removing the phallus while the blonde collapsed in a heap, partially on her back, while panting hard. Her whole body shook with exertion and from the intensity of the orgasm alike, barely able to catch her breath. Eyes sunk closed, skin bathed with the sheen of perspiration and the afterglow; Alucard watched on with satisfaction and affection as she seemed rather dazed from their experience.

“My arse is going to be so sore in the morning,” Sypha quipped after managing to catch her breath after several long moments, pouting at Alucard. “Don’t look so smug, you! I’m a Speaker, and we have to be able to travel, you know. ...I think you’ve ruined me,” she bemoaned with a dramatic arm over her eyes.

Alucard smiled as he tugged Sypha against his frame, molding their nude forms together while he spooned her. “I only see this as a victory, _draga mea_ ,” he said shamelessly while nuzzling and kissing into her shoulder, the woman huffing. “You not able to travel for a time? I can’t say I lament the idea of having you to myself.”

“Did I mention my breast is going to hurt like hell? Because it will,” Sypha retaliated as she plopped her head back into the pillow, Alucard’s warm breath ghosting the junction of her shoulder and neck. He chortled warmly, the sound admittedly making her heart flutter.

“I can think of other places that I could make sore and tender come morn. What do you think?” he purred into the shell of her ear, nibbling it in insinuation.

Sypha sighed dramatically. “I think I was right about you. You are like a teenager—“ She paused in her observation, then adding tartly, “You’re certainly as horny as one.”

At that, Alucard slipped a hand between her still slick thighs as she froze, coating it in as much of her essences as he could while renewed heat blazed in her cheeks. Bringing it over her shoulder and to his lips, she was treated to the obscene sounds of his tongue molesting his own hand, licking and swallowing down what he could between heady purring. She shuddered guiltily, exhaling shakily. “Alucard, the horny dhampir. I think that suits you perfectly.” The man addressed only hummed as he continued to lave at his fingers, licking them clean like a full meal.

“I suppose I can live with that,” Alucard admitted shamelessly as both arms replaced around her waist, tugging her near until not an inch of space existed between their skin. He nestled his face into her shoulder, cheek resting against her hair and purring contently. Sypha huffed softly, but didn’t protest. ...She loved him, after all. Being this close made her heart sing, even if their banter was a bit teasing and not exactly what starstruck lovers would say to each other.

“Alucard?” He hummed, having heard her. “Do you suppose, maybe, we could go in the library tomorrow? In the castle? I’ll admit, I’ve been curious about it...”

“Of course,” Alucard answered automatically, smiling as he nuzzled into her hair. “You seem very determined to have me fall deeper in love with you, Miss Belnades.”

Sypha couldn’t help but grin at that. “I suppose we’re lucky that Treffy isn’t around. He accuses us of making goo-goo eyes at each other enough as it is.”

“Then he’ll just have to suffer through it, won’t he?”

“I suppose he will.”

After a moment of silence, Sypha twisted in Alucard’s arms as he lay on his back, curling into his side and accommodating her while molding into his form with legs tangled together and cheek pressed against his chest, finger absently twining around a stray lock of gold hair.

Hearing the soft beating of his heart and nestling close together, it didn’t take them long at all to fall fast asleep.


End file.
